Falling To Pieces
by pikajow
Summary: Epilogue to What I Loved: After his many trials and tribulations, Ichigo's experiences open a new world, including new beings and new enemies. With all the things he has now to face, many things from his past come to haunt him and Grimmjow.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Summary: After his many trials and tribulations, Ichigo's experiences open a new world, including new beings and new enemies. With all the things he has now to face, many things from his past come to haunt him and Grimmjow.

Author's note: I left you guys hanging and I am sorry, but think of this as the Fallen series, a series that explains many things in like four freakin books. Let's just hope this is not like that.

Ichigo sat on the sand, the wind whipping at his hair as the water from the roaring sea slammed against the shore. After what had happened a month before, and with their house still in ruins they returned to the summer house, the original mansion like building having been fixed. His stomach had a small bump to it now, and though Ichigo was still not to sure about the situation, he felt more calm knowing he was pregnant with Grimmjow's kittens and not Nnoitra's. He looked over his shoulder when heard light footsteps, seeing only Grimmjow.

He was clad in white knee length shorts, his shirt nowhere to be seen. They were alone out here thankfully so Ichigo wasn't tempted to yell at him to put a shirt on, looking back to the rolling waves of the sea.

"Is it time to go back already?" he asked quietly when Grimmjow sat down next to him, sitting indian style with a sigh.

"Yeah, we can't have you give birth in the sea," Grimmjow joked, Ichigo smirking as he ran a finger over his stomach.

"I still have five more weeks," he pointed out, Grimmjow snorting as he looked to him.

"Shut up we're going anyway," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo frowning. He reached over and slapped him across the head before returning his hand to his lap, acting as if he had done nothing.

Grimmjow grunted and looked over to him angrily, Ichigo looking to him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, yelping when Grimmjow tackled him, pinning him to the sand.

"Would you not do that!" Ichigo yelled angrily at him, Grimmjow smirking as he ran his tongue up his neck, Ichigo gasping as his groin stirred.

"You two lovebirds done?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he kicked Grimmjow off of him, standing up and dusting himself off, looking to Renji. He had been assigned to them as their bodyguard after there was word that there were more groups like Rukia's out there in search of him, Ichigo clearing his throat as his cheeks burned a light red. He had thought he would stay in the house.

"Sorry to interrupt," he apologized as Grimmjow stood, giving him a sour look.

The one problem was that Grimmjow already hated him.

"Your car is ready," Renji informed them, Ichigo nodding as he walked past him, Grimmjow lingering for just a second, his eyes locked with Renji's.

"Any word?" he asked, Renji shaking his head.

"After the fall and arrest of Rukia's group the other's have laid low. Our insiders say they are dormant for now," Renji informed, Grimmjow nodding before brushing past him, not caring anymore to hear his voice. Renji stood there for a moment, his gaze concentrated on the waves.

They would find out soon enough.

Ichigo frowned as they drove to a hotel a few blocks from Grimmjow's nonexistent mansion, his expression grim. He felt sick to his stomach from the tension in the car, Grimmjow's unknowingly battling with Renji's Ichigo on the verge of jumping out of the car just to escape it.

After the event back in the Kuchiki mansion his ability to feel other's people energy had increased ten fold and it was starting to get on his nerves, withholding a growl. He just hope Renji would drive faster.

when they finally arrived at the hotel he was eager to get out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He walked to the entrance, turning when Grimmjow called him, turning and crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at him irritably.

"What?" Grimmjow asked as he grabbed Ichigo's arm lightly and led him into the building, Renji giving the keys to a young boy as he followed them in.

"You are acting like a child," Ichigo hissed lowly at him, Grimmjow frowning as he got them a room, letting Renji get his own as he then dragged him to the elevator.

He was quick to respond once the elevator doors closed.

"He gets too close to you," he accused, Ichigo pulling his arm free as he rolled his eyes.

"You always say that, I can't even have one friend without you criticizing them!" Ichigo snapped at him, Grimmjow growling as he grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him closer to him till they nearly shared the same breath.

"You got close to Orihime and look what happened?" he growled lowly, Ichigo tugging on his arm but unable to get it from his grip.

"She was just being used!" Ichigo claimed, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes dangerously.

The elevator doors opened on their floor and Grimmjow looked away from him when someone gasped. An old lady no younger than eighty stood there, a wrinkled hand put to her lips.

Grimmjow released him and stormed past her, Ichigo following him with a frown on his lips.

He turned to the old lady as the doors closed, bowing.

"Forgive us, he has a short temper," he told her, the old lady smiling as she nodded.

"I understand young man," she told him, Ichigo straightening as he gave her a tight smile.

"That's why your babies are going to burn."

Ichigo froze, his smile falling.

"What did you just say?" he asked, feeling as if he misheard her.

"Your babies are going to burn my child," she told him with a sweet smile, her black beady eyes that seemed to have receded into the wrinkles of her face turning a bright red.

Ichigo took a step back in shock, the old lady screaming. Her scream was unlike any he had ever heard, the windows shattering around him as her face began to turn purple like it was dead, her skin cracking like a glass. He fell to his knees as his head began to throb, the old ladies scream seeming to almost make his brain feel on the verge of combusting.

"You all will burn!" she screeched, her scream cut short when Grimmjow punched her in the face, the old lady shattering like a porcelain doll, Ichigo staring in disbelief at the eyes that still seemed fully intact, the eye looking to him. He didn't have time to scream before he was scooped up into Grimmjow's arms, his body shaking as his head throbbed, his eyes shut tight as he fisted Grimmjow's shirt.

"Holy shit," Grimmjow panted, Ichigo looking up seeing some blood trickling down Grimmjow's left ear.

"Your hurt!" he gasped, Grimmjow growling as he picked him up bridal style, heading for the stairway.

"Grimmjow you're hurt!" Ichigo yelped when he kicked open the door, the sign on the side reading third floor.

"I thought they were laying low," Grimmjow growled, his cell phone beginning to ring but he ignored it, Ichigo still very much in shock to do anything else as he was carried down the stairs.

He kicked open the stairway door once they got to the first level, Renji standing in the lobby, his expression rather calm as was everyone else in the lobby, seeming as if no one had noticed the old ladies screams.

"Get the car," Grimmjow ordered, Renji nodding as he left.

People were staring at them strangely since Grimmjow was holding him in such a way, Ichigo's cheeks burning red.

"Put me down," he hissed, Grimmjow only holding him tighter.

"Grimmjow this is embarrassing, put me down," Ichigo hissed lowly, growling when he chose to ignore him.

"Sir, please put the neko down," the lady at the front desk told him, Ichigo giving her a grateful smile when Grimmjow relented.

"Sorry he is kind of clingy," he told her, the woman giving him a tight smile, handing Grimmjow a napkin. His gratitude sank. Not everyone liked nekos he knew but that was just rude.

"Sir, your car is ready," Renji replied, Ichigo jumping slightly when it seemed he had appeared out of thin air.

Grimmjow was quick to get Ichigo into the car, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his thigh, Ichigo's cheeks turning a slight red from the contact.

"What was that Abarai?" Grimmjow demanded as he used the napkin to clean the blood from his ear, Ichigo feeling a bit guilty for accusing the woman so quickly. He still didn't like her though.

"That will be explained once we get to a safer location," Renji told them, Ichigo feeling irritated by his answer.

"What in the world do you mean by safe location? You said the hotel was safe and I almost got my eardrums blown out by a screaming old lady that fucken shattered!" he yelled, Grimmjow squeezing his thigh.

"Calm down Ichigo," he told him, Ichigo slapping his hand away irritatedly.

"No I won't calm down! I want some fucken answers!" he yelled, Grimmjow frowning.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow kissed him, his eyes wide before narrowing, biting his bottom lip.

Grimmjow pulled away with a hiss, touching a finger to his lip. He wasn't bleeding but it sure as hell hurt.

"It was a banshee," Renji said over his shoulder, Ichigo sitting up in his seat with a disbelieving look.

"Those things actually exist?" Ichigo asked, Renji nodding his head.

"You are not the only monster that lurks," he said, Ichigo's mouth falling open.

"Monster! I am not a fucken monster!" he yelled angrily as they pulled up in front of a penthouse, Ichigo cutting his rant short as he looked to it, recognizing it.

Urahara's shop.


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy Issues

**Chapter 2**

When Ichigo saw his father he didn't know what to do, his father stiffening slightly as he stopped talking to Urahara whose eyes were concentrated on Ichigo and Grimmjow, his eyes lingering on the small bump of Ichigo's stomach. When his father turned and he saw his face, Ichigo was on the verge of tears. His father took a quick glance to Grimmjow but his eyes went straight back to him, his steps heavy as he walked up to him.

"Ichigo?" he said in a disbelieving manner, Ichigo giving him a small smile.

"No i'm dead," he joked, his father smiling as he pulled him into a hug, closing his eyes as he held him close.

"You reek," he told him bluntly, Ichigo's eyes going wide as he pushed him away.

"You haven't seen me for like five months and the best thing you can tell me is that I reek!" Ichigo yelled, his father giving him a sheepish smile.

"But you do, like sex."

Ichigo froze.

"You old pervert!" Ichigo yelled as he punched his father square in the face, his father stumbling back with a laugh.

"There's my son!" he bellowed as he nursed his bruising cheek, Ichigo growled lowly at him.

"Urahara," Renji called, the kimono clad man looking to him, his expression grim.

Grimmjow watched as Urahara led Renji to the backroom, Ichigo and his father arguing too much to notice they had left.

"Whatever old man, just what are you doing here anyway?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms, his father perking up at the question.

"Urahara said you were stopping by so I volunteered to let you both stay in my house!" his father informed happily, Ichigo's expression becoming one of horror as Grimmjow froze.

"Dad, that's not such a good idea," Ichigo tried to persuade, his father waving him off as he looked to Grimmjow, his smile falling.

"You will have separate rooms of course," he concluded, Grimmjow clenching his fist but not going against his wishes. He knew he had no right to argue with him after taking his son the way he did. He would have to squirm his way into his favor.

Ichigo sighed as their energies battled, a headache pounding behind his eyes, kicking his father in the head just so the battle would end faster. He wasn't in the mood.

Ichigo looked around his old room with a smile, touching his blue sheets. He walked over to his desk, pulling out the chair and sitting down in it, remembering all those times he would fall asleep here after studying like mad for a test at the local neko school.

He pushed the chair away from the desk and swirled around, spotting Grimmjow standing next to his closet, his large body leaning against it's frame. He seemed a lot bigger now in his small room, Ichigo getting up from the chair and plopping himself onto his bed.

"My dad said you're not allowed in my room," he reminded him, Grimmjow grunting as he looked around, seeming not to care.

"He doesn't want me near you," he corrected, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Don't get all pissy when he gets mad at you then for being in here," he told him, Grimmjow sighing.

"Shut up already," he told him, Ichigo sitting up, sitting indian style before shrugging.

"Whatever," he replied, Grimmjow giving him a quick glare at his attitude. He walked over to him, Ichigo watching him silently, his tail moving from side to side lazily, rising up before slapping back down. Grimmjow put his hands on the bed and leaned forward, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"Jeagerjaques."

Grimmjow stopped halfway from Ichigo, his head falling before he looked over his shoulder to his father who eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Your room is over here," he told him, Grimmjow nodding as he rose, Ichigo watching him leave before laying back down, his father closing the door behind him.

Ichigo sighed.

This was going to be the most awkward time of his life.

"She tried to rebirth our savior?" Urahara asked, Renji nodding, his expression grim.

"Bastet had destroyed her body but it has been rumored her soul still lingers in the Underworld," Renji told him, Urahara sighing as he drank some sake.

"Why would they want to rebirth Mafdet? That would cause the world's balance to tilt," Urahara claimed, Renji nodding.

"Rukia had been possessed by a messenger demon, we have yet to dispel it due to what it may know. It had proclaimed in rebirthing our savior, Mafdet, the goddess that gave us everlasting life, would cause the world to be tuned in our favor," Renji told him, Urahara sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"After the first attempt it had awakened many demons we had believed to had before laid dormant. Today, a banshee approached Ichigo and Grimmjow."

Urahara looked up, his eyes disbelieving.

"They have laid dormant for years. Why do they arise now if the world is being tilted in our favor and not theirs?" Urahara asked, Renji shrugging as he drank his sake and stood.

"Byakuya just wanted you to know. The Nobles and the Disciples are coming together in three days time at the Counsel. It would be best if you brought Ichigo," Renji told him, Urahara standing with a sigh.

"I thought you were his bodyguard," Urahara sighed, Renji smirking.

"He was just my responsibility till I got him to you. Now he's yours," Renji told him as he opened the shoji screen and left, Urahara frowning.

He sat back down and poured more sake into his cup, drinking it quickly.

He laid down on the ground, looking up to the ceiling.

He would release Rukia as seeing no one else knew how, but that wasn't the thing that bothered him.

In all the times of war and disaster the other demon's had not participated, so why now, are they finally starting to get involved?

He wanted to go and ask the messenger himself but he knew not even his forms of torture could convince him to speak. He knew he chose Rukia though because of her weakness but he had not expected for him to go as far as actually attempt the rebirth.

That would do a lot more than just tilt the balance.

Ichigo shifted onto his side, his eyes wide open as he stared at the wall. He felt uneasy alone, sleep unable to take him.

He sighed and got up, careful to be quiet as he crept to his door. He pulled it open quietly, looking around before creeping slowly to Grimmjow's room that had originally been Karin's.

"Ichigo."

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his father's voice, sighing as he turned and faced him. His father didn't look to happy, his arms crossed over his chest as he gave him a disapproving stare.

"Back to your room," he ordered, Ichigo sighing.

"I can't sleep," he told him, his father only frowning further.

"So you need his dick up your ass to sleep?" he asked rudely, his anger and dislike for Grimmjow all too apparent.

"Dad it's not like that! He may seem like a fucken ass but he's just overprotective," Ichigo tried to convince, his father not seeming moved.

"It doesn't take a blind man to see your scars, Ichigo. Don't even get me started on his offspring you carry at this moment," he said rather angrily, Ichigo clenching his hands into fists.

"Will you please stop! I know you don't like him but don't drag the kids into this," Ichigo hissed, his father taking a step closer to him.

"They are his. They are as much of this as he is. Now go back to your room," his father ordered, Ichigo growled lowly in irritation.

"No! I'm not going to raise kids without their father all because you hate him. Just kick us out if that's hard on you!" he hissed, turning as he headed for Grimmjow's room. His father didn't try to stop him as he opened the door and slammed it behind him, his father sighing as he turned and left to his own. They would discuss this in the morning.

Grimmjow woke up at the sound of the door being slammed, grabbing the gun from beneath his pillow and aiming it, Ichigo freezing at the sight of it. Grimmjow sighed, lowering the gun as he pinched the bridge of his nose, putting the gun on the dresser.

"What are you doing in here?" Grimmjow asked tiredly, Ichigo biting his lip as he relaxed, walking slowly to his bed.

"I couldn't sleep," he told him, Grimmjow lifting the blanket so Ichigo could join him. Ichigo slipped in next him, sighing as he pressed against his chest.

"Why did you slam the door," Grimmjow asked groggily, Ichigo closing his eyes as his unease faded away.

"My dad doesn't like you," he said simply, Grimmjow snorting weakly. His breath evened out as Grimmjow fell asleep, Ichigo relaxing against him, letting himself be taken by sleep.

Isshin looked from Grimmjow to Ichigo, both exceptionally quiet.

"Well," he sighed, Ichigo looking up from his okaku.

"When are you going to marry my son?"

Grimmjow's spoon stopped halfway from his mouth as he froze, Ichigo's eyes going wide in shock.

"Dad!" Ichigo growled, putting his head in his hands in embarrassment.

Isshin sat back as he locked eyes with Grimmjow who sat up straight, his expression seeming lazy despite the challenge in his eyes.

Isshin had thought over what Ichigo had said last night, and though he hated him, if he had been marked and impregnated his son, then marriage was really only another step in their relationship.

"Marriage is the next step isn't it?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Unless he is just a slave to you," he said with a gesture towards Ichigo whose cheeks were burning now with a mad blush.

"He's not my slave," Grimmjow replied with a frown, Isshin nodding.

"He's my mate."

Isshin's eyebrow rose. Not every human was that brave to confess such a thing.

"Well why not marry him?" Isshin asked, glancing to Ichigo who looked on the verge of dying from humiliation.

"Dad he doesn't ha-"

"I will," Grimmjow interrupted him, Ichigo looking to him, his expression of shock and disbelief.

Isshin smirked.

"You would marry a neko born and raised in the slums?" his father asked, Grimmjow frowning.

"I could care less about where he came from. I wasn't exactly into royalty either," Grimmjow replied, Isshin's respect for him rising just a tad.

"I'll propose to him in front of everyone you know if that will make him and you happy. After I have your blessing of course," he put in, Isshin looking to Ichigo who was too busy staring in disbelief at Grimmjow to do much else.

"You have my blessing," Isshin told him.

Ichigo looked from his father to Grimmjow like they were both crazy, their eyes still locked. Even though they came to an agreement their energies still battled, Ichigo's head throbbing just slightly, dulled by his shock.

He was…

They were getting married?

Isshin clapped his hands together.

"Now since that is settled, why don't we finish our meal!" he said rather happily, Ichigo frowning as he got up from his seat, his stomach turning painfully.

"I'm not hungry," he grumbled as he turned and left the kitchen, Ishin watching him go with a frown.

Grimmjow got up with a sigh, following Ichigo who went straight to the bathroom. Ichigo was heard vomiting seconds later.

Isshin looked down to his cold okaku and sighed, standing up as he picked up all their bowls. Food wasn't going to be eaten today.

Ichigo shivered as Grimmjow laid his head on his chest, his hair lightly teasing his enlarged and red nipples he had been hiding under his many layers of shirts, Ichigo arching slightly. Grimmjow touched his fingers to his stomach lightly, Ichigo relaxing down, lifting his hand and running it through his hair, moving it away.

His hair was soft like feathers even though he put gel in it, Ichigo exhaling deeply.

"Are you really going to marry me?" Ichigo asked after a moment of silence, Grimmjow rising up and looking to him.

"What makes you think I won't?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo sighing.

"My father pressured you into it," he replied, Grimmjow frowning.

"And?" he asked, Ichigo biting his lip.

"We can't even get married as two men in Japan," Ichigo pointed out, Grimmjow grunting as he thought.

"Than we will go to America," he proclaimed, Ichigo wincing.

"Never really had the best experience there," he muttered, Grimmjow smirking as he rose up onto his knees on the bed, leaning over Ichigo and kissing him, Ichigo melting into the kiss as he reached a hand up, slinking his fingers through his hair.

Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo twirling his fingers in his hair.

"I'll make it good this time," he whispered against his lips, the sound of the door opening ruining their moment.

"I didn't think you were married yet," his father's voice said, Ichigo rolling his eyes as Grimmjow got off his bed with a sigh.

Isshin looked to Grimmjow but the exchange was quick, his eyes traveling to Ichigo.

"Urahara is down stairs. He wants to speak with you," he told Ichigo who got up with a sigh, Grimmjow following him out of the room, Isshin catching his eye, deep warning inside.

Grimmjow withheld a sigh.

Already he's pissed him off.


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo gave Urahara a frown that obviously said he was irritated as he came down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table, Grimmjow sitting next to him as Urahara and his father sat on the other two chairs opposite of them.

"Grimmjow," Urahara welcomed, Grimmjow nodding as Ichigo's tail laid itself on his thigh. He had became touchy ever since his fifteenth day so he didn't bother to tell him to remove it.

Urahara looked to Ichigo.

"I know you don't want to think of what had happened in America," he started, his father frowning as he stiffened, Ichigo looking down to the table.

"But what you experienced there is very much connected to the incident at the hotel," Urahara explained, Ichigo looking up with a frown.

"What do you mean?" he asked, Urahara raising a hand.

"Let me finish," he told him, Ichigo frowning as he sat back.

"Do you remember the stuff they used to paint those symbols on you?" Urahara asked, Ichigo nodding.

"That was the Blood of Bastet yes?" Urahara asked, Ichigo nodding again, his tail slapping against Grimmjow's thigh as his patience was beginning to wane.

"Will you cut to the chase," Ichigo snapped irritably, Urahara sighing.

"The Blood of Bastet lets Bastet see into your soul, but to do so, she has to open a portal for herself to travel through and in turn into you," Urahara explained, Ichigo not seeming surprised.

"When that happened, and the word that such a portal that hasn't been opened in nearly two thousand years had been, that awoke and intrigued many demons who now seek who had the power to open it so they can have it opened again," Urahara explained, Ichigo frowning as his back stiffened, Grimmjow grabbing his hand.

"Why would they want it opened again?" Ichigo asked, Urahara's expression becoming grim.

"When Mafdet gave us the power of eternal life, we were unable to return to the underworld. That was sadly not only for us. The way was closed off to all demons, a law of the underworld that many despise. So when word spread to Bastet about what Mafdet had done, she killed her, though her soul managed to survive seeing as how demon cats have nine parts to their soul," Urahara explained, Ichigo sitting forward.

"Is that why we can be reborn?" he asked, Urahara nodding.

"We are reborn till our soul has no more pieces, in that case we disappear completely," Urahara said grimly, Ichigo sitting back.

"But, if a person is able to be touched by her blood and survive along with opening the portal, with word that Mafdet will be reborn from their body, many will not stop till they find such a person," Urahara told him, Ichigo feeling a sinking feeling in his gut.

"If they can destroy Mafdet completely at her weakest when her soul is one, the law would be lifted and the portal will be opened once again," Urahara continued, Ichigo swallowing.

"What will that do?" Ichigo whispered, Urahara frowning.

"The world will once again be tilted in our favor. Many demons who have been stuck in the underworld will arise. Before Rukia tested the blood on you, she tested herself in idle curiosity. She managed to open the portal but she got the symbol wrong and got possessed by a messenger demon. So it was not her who did those things to you," Urahara explained, Ichigo nodding but still not seeming comforted.

"Nobles and Disciples, such as your father and myself will meet at the Temple which was built over the cabin where your former form had birthed his first child in three days time," Urahara concluded, Ichigo's eyebrow twitching. That was just creepy.

"Wait my father…" he trailed off, looking to his dad who had the same grim expression as Urahara.

"He is a Nobel," Urahara confessed, Ichigo rising up.

"You're a goddamned Nobel yet you let me be put in slavery?! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow letting go of his hand as he crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a tad offended by his words. He wasn't that terrible was he?

"My rights as a Noble were stripped from me when I married your mother since she was a human," he explained sheepishly as he leaned back slightly.

Ichigo calmed at the mention of his mother, sitting back down.

"What about her?" he asked, his father sighing.

"Any Noble, no matter rank has to marry within their species and rank, only two have failed to do so, me and Byakuya Kuchiki," his father explained, Ichigo frowning at the mention of Byakuya.

"He didn't? Than why is he still living in mansions?" Ichigo asked, his father chuckling.

"He at least married into his species, his late wife had been from the slums, but the other's could not do much since she was of their species," his father put in, Ichigo sighing.

"She has died as did your mother and it is said he now waits for her rebirth. But since I have married a human, the same rules could not apply to me," he proclaimed, Ichigo nodding.

"I know this is a lot to take in Ichigo, but sadly it doesn't end there," Urahara put in, Ichigo looking to him.

"I was ordered to bring you to the temple with me. Only you."

Ichigo paced in his room, Grimmjow watching him as he laid on his bed, Grimmjow sighing when he finally had enough.

"Ichigo stop," he told him, Ichigo looking to him, Grimmjow frowning when he saw slight fear in his eyes. Had it hit him that deep?

"Their going to try and kill my baby and the best you can tell me is stop?" Ichigo commented weakly, Grimmjow sighing as he got up and walked to him, pulling him into his arms.

"Our baby Ichigo, and I won't let them harm it or you," Grimmjow promised, Ichigo pressing his cheek to his chest.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow holding him tighter.

"Shut up," he muttered since he had no real idea what else to say, Ichigo snorting softly.

"That's insensitive don't you think?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shrugging as he let him go, the small smile on Ichigo's face making him feel relieved.

"I'll be there to be the pain in your ass so don't worry," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo laughing before punching his shoulder, Grimmjow freezing. That was probably the first time he had ever heard him laugh.

He picked him up bridal style and Ichigo yelped in surprise, carrying him to the bed and laying him down, Ichigo looking up to him in confusion before he kissed him, Grimmjow taking in a deep breath through his nose as he deepened the kiss, Ichigo not seeming to mind as he melted into the kiss.

When Grimmjow pulled away Ichigo looked like he was lustfully confused, Grimmjow getting onto the bed and straddling his hips, leaning down to kiss him again, careful of his stomach.

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked huskily, Grimmjow kissing him again as he unzipped his pants, Ichigo purring loudly as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"God I want you," Grimmjow husked, Ichigo laughing as he pushed against his shoulders, making him look him in the eye.

"What is up with you?" Ichigo asked, not that he was complaining, he had actually started to think Grimmjow didn't want him anymore since he hadn't touched him since they figured out he was pregnant.

Grimmjow managed to unzip his pants and pull them slightly down his hips, Ichigo's orange pubic hairs able to be seen.

"Can we just have sex without you asking questions?" Grimmjow urged, already knowing that his father would enter soon.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled him back down, locking their lips in a hungry kiss.

Ichigo lifted his hips as much as he could so Grimmjow remove his pants. pulling away from the kiss when he remembered his door wasn't locked.

Forgive me dad.

"Lock the door," Ichigo ordered, Grimmjow nodding as he got up and locked the door, coming quickly back to the bed, stripping off his shirt on his way back to Ichigo. He was going to get in trouble for this.

Isshin stopped talking to Urahara who was just about to leave out the door, his black ear twitching.

"You got to be kidding me," he muttered angrily, Urahara smirking.

"It seems like they couldn't wait till the wedding," Urahara said with a smirk, Isshin clenching his hands into fists. He would beat Grimmjow's ass later.

Ichigo groaned when Grimmjow ran his tongue up the back of his neck, panting heavily as he dug his claws into his bed when he thrusted into him, Ichigo gasping in pleasure.

"Harder," he panted as he thrusted again, Ichigo rocking on his hands and knees. He lowered his head as he gasped, moaning when he pulled him back when he thrusted, pressing against his sweet spot. Ichigo gasps became gasping purrs that only turned Grimmjow on even more, his head falling back as he groaned.

Ichigo came with a cry of ecstasy, his vision flashing white as he rhythmically compressed around Grimmjow, their energies mingling perfectly as Grimmjow came into him with a growl.

Ichigo's body shook as Grimmjow pulled out of him, Grimmjow slapping his ass as he leaned back, getting off the bed.

Ichigo sat back on his knees, wincing at the pain that ran up his spine. He looked down to his sheets that were stained with his semen, sighing as he got off the bed too.

He gasped when Grimmjow pulled him into a kiss, sighing through his nose as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He had no idea why Grimmjow wanted him so bad now but he was glad he was touching him again. He would like a warning next time though.

Ichigo looked to his hands as his father and Grimmjow talked in the living room, his ears falling back just slightly. His father had sadly heard their entire exchange and was angry when they exited the room, not even glancing at Ichigo as he told Grimmjow to follow him. Ichigo was ordered to his room where he waited nervously, his sheets removed and stuffed in his closet. He was forced to wait, and that didn't to well with him, especially with what his father could do to Grimmjow.

Isshin sat leisurely on his couch, laid back as he stared stoically at Grimmjow with a frown, Grimmjow staring back at him.

"This is my house yes?" Isshin asked, Grimmjow nodding, leaning back.

"Then why is it that you are going against my rules?" Isshin asked, Grimmjow not responding.

"Do you take my word as a joke?" Isshin asked, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes just slightly.

"No sir," he replied, Isshin sitting forward, placing his elbows on his thighs.

"Really? Cause from what heard you don't seem to care at all," Isshin proclaimed, shrugging his shoulders as he sat back.

"Is this your house now?" he asked, Grimmjow withholding a sigh.

"No sir-"

"Then why were you in my sons room with your dick up his ass?" Isshin interrupted, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes.

"Is he your fuck toy? Your sex kitten you use when you need to release?" Isshin asked rudely, Grimmjow clenching his hands into fists.

"No, he's my mate," he growled angrily, Isshin smirking at his reaction but it was quick to be dispelled.

"Why is he your mate? Because he marked you like a desperate whore? Why Grimmjow?!" Isshin yelled, Grimmjow standing up and grabbing his shirt, pulling him to his feet.

"I love him and father or not as long as I do you will not consider him to be such an infernal thing," Grimmjow growled, Isshin smirking as he slapped his hand away, Grimmjow panting angrily through his nose as he glared at him.

"You would dare love a neko?" Isshin asked, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes.

"What the fuck did I just say?" he growled, Isshin's smirk becoming a full out smile. Then he punched Grimmjow in the face.

Grimmjow fell back onto the couch, his cheek already bruising as Isshin rubbed his knuckles, an insufferably happy grin on his face.

"Welcome to the family Jeagerjaques," he congratulated, Grimmjow touching a hand to his cheek, looking up to him in confusion.

"Why the fuck did you punch me?" he asked angrily as he got up, Isshin looking to the stairs when Ichigo hurried down them, his eyes wide when he saw Grimmjow's bruised cheek.

"Dad!" he yelled, walking up to him and punching him in the face, Isshin falling back as blood squirted from his nose.

"That's my son," he mumbled as Ichigo went to Grimmjow and touched a hand to his cheek, already seeing it healing.

"I'm fine Ichi," Grimmjow told him as he looked to his dad who looked like he could be possibly dead.

"Ignore him," Ichigo grumbled as Isshin got back up, snapping his broken nose back into place.

"Now that we are all a happy family why don't we think about the wedding," Isshin said happily after wiping the blood away on his shirt, Ichigo's eyes going wide as Grimmjow grinned.

"Dad this is not the right time! Don't you remember the demons chasing after me?" Ichigo asked, his father nodding.

"Yep, so might as well get you married off before you die," his father piped in happily, Ichigo growling as he punched him again in the face.

And he thought Grimmjow was insensitive.


	4. Chapter 4: Message

**Chapter 4**

Aizen frowned as he stared at Ulquiorra who bowed at his feet, his anger wafting off of him in waves.

"You were unable to retrieve her?" he clarified, Ulquiorra nodding.

"I have… seen things," Ulquiorra told him, Aizen frowning.

"Show me?" Aizen ordered, Ulquiorra standing.

He stood, his eyes downcast as he tilted his head, exposing his neck.

Aizen leaned down, running his tongue over his pale white skin, Ulquiorra's eyes lifeless as his teeth sunk into his skin. Aizen wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him close, Ulquiorra limp in his arms as he drank deeply.

He saw many things, his eyes turning a white when he saw the young neko girl they had been tracking. She was in a cell, the demon few could see sitting next to her, whispering nonsense into her ear. When the demon's grotesque head turned and his beady red eyes turned to him Aizen released him, Ulquiorra taking a step back as Aizen wiped the blood from his chin.

He smirked as his eyes changed back.

The time would be soon.

Aizen looked back to Ulquiorra who put two fingers to his neck, the puncture wounds healing quickly. Aizen took a step towards him, grabbing his hand and swinging him around, pushing him against his desk.

Ulquiorra's eyes never met his as he hooked his fingers beneath his chin and turned his head, Ulquiorra releasing a small gasp when he sank his teeth into his shoulder.

He was tense though silent as Aizen drank, closing his eyes.

Aizen stopped and pulled away, tearing at Ulquiorra's robes, grabbing his limp cock as he forced him to lay on the desk, Ulquiorra showing no pain when Aizen sank his teeth into his inner thigh, the fast rise and fall of his chest his only sign.

Aizen once again pulled away, blood dripping down his chin as he unbuckled his khakis, Ulquiorra not resisting when he tied his hands together, unzipping his pants.

Ulquiorra smothered any noise of pain he would have made when Aizen entered him, his eyes shut as he felt the warmth of blood as it dripped from Aizen's chin to his torso.

Aizen showed him no mercy as he thrusted into him brutally, smelling the blood that escaped from his injured insides, his eyes narrowed as he stared down at him.

Ulquiorra was always quiet. He never moaned, he never screamed for more or for him to stop, only releasing small gasps every now and then.

He would get hard and he would cum but after it all he would clean up and act as if nothing had happened.

He was a good pet.

Ichigo was nervous as he stared out the window of the limousine he was currently in, Urahara next to him, his hat lowered over his eyes as he seemed to sleep rather peacefully.

Ichigo couldn't sleep with all the things he pondered in his mind, looking up to the darkened sky. The sun had made its descent some time before so he couldn't really see anything besides the many trees that surrounded them, sighing as he sat back. The limo hit a bump and he was jolted slightly, the bump waking up Urahara who stretched his arms with a yawn, lifting his hat just slightly as he looked to Ichigo.

"You alright kid?" he asked, Ichigo nodding before sighing.

"Why couldn't anyone else come?" he asked, Urahara frowning.

"They would have been murdered," he told him, Ichigo frowning as he looked back outside.

"Ichigo," Urahara called, Ichigo looking back to him.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I will speak for you," Urahara told him, Ichigo nodding. They were both almost thrown when the car stopped abruptly, the curse of the driver making Ichigo feel uneasy.

"John what happened?" Urahara asked, frowning when he received no answer.

"Jo-" he slid open the glass and Ichigo froze when he saw the driver had no head, blood spattered on the windshield as his foot pressed on the brakes.

"Get out of the car," Urahara ordered, Ichigo quick to do so.

He closed the door and looked around, his pupils dilated till they nearly consumed his whole iris, his exhales visible in the air.

"Ichigo!" Urahara yelled, Ichigo turning and walking over to him on the other side.

The driver's head was on the ground, the drivers window shattered as glass covered the dirt.

"I am going to try and start the car, stay out here and don't move," Urahara ordered, Ichigo nodding, a slow cold, prickle running up his spine.

His claws extended as he backed up, Urahara pulling out the drivers body and getting in, turning the key in the ignition but the engine only sputtered, Ichigo taking another step back when multiple red lights began to appear in the forest just beyond them, Ichigo growling lowly.

"Urahara," he called, his call tuned out by the engine when he tried again to start it.

"Urahara," Ichigo repeated when the ground shook like a twelve ton elephant just took a step, the car jolted by its force.

Urahara looked up from the ignition and freezing when he saw the red lights in the distance, slowly stepping out the car.

"Ichigo, get in the car," Urahara ordered, Ichigo's eyes flashing yellow.

"It's a little too late for that."

The red lights slowly reduced in number, Ichigo narrowing his eyes as that same cold prickle ran up his spine. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder.

"Hello Zangetsu."

Ichigo stumbled back as Urahara pointed a sword Ichigo didn't know he had at the pink haired man crouched on the roof of the car, his amber eyes seeming to glow in the dark as he grinned.

"My names Ichigo!" Ichigo snapped, already tired of of people calling him by that name.

"Feisty aren't we?" the pink haired man chuckled, Ichigo growling at him.

"What do you want?" Urahara asked, the man standing from his crouched position.

"I am not here to harm your precious cargo," the pink haired man told them, Ichigo narrowing his eyes disbelieving.

"My name is Szayel Aporro Granz, and I have a message for you Zangetsu," Szayel told them, Urahara lowering his sword though not seeming to willing about putting it away.

Szayel looked to Ichigo, his former grin returning.

"Apologies young one for my followers disobedience, but I have to say you prove to be intriguing. No further moves will be shown to you for I will watch you from afar till the time is right so there is no need to worry. But when the time does come, I expect the child to be handed to me, for in truth, it never belonged to you."

If Szayel had anything else to say it was left unsaid when Urahara removed his head from his shoulders, many cords and electricity sparkling as the body fell to the ground. Ichigo kicked it just for the hell of it even though it wasn't the real thing, looking to Urahara who slid his sword into his cane he was famous for carrying around. Ichigo frowned.

"Lets hope your so called Disciples and Nobles have an answer for that," Ichigo growled, Urahara looking to him.

"We don't." Ichigo turned, an old man with a long braided beard walking out of the forest, many others following him. Ichigo took a step back at all of the people who stepped out behind him, seeing people of all nationalities and sizes, his eyes stopping at Orihime who looked in tears.

"Ichigo!" she cried as she ran to him, Ichigo plainly confused as a thin man with blue hair and a tall, muscular dark skinned man followed her, Ichigo looking back to Orihime and stopping her before they would collide, frowning down at her.

"You have a lot to explain," he told her sternly, Orihime wiping her eyes with a smile, nodding her head, looking back to the two man who stood behind her.

"This is Chad and Uryuu, they were your guards in your past life," she explained, Ichigo nodding to them. Uryuu narrowed his eyes and Chad nodded back, extending his hand.

"Welcome back Zangetsu," he said in a very deep voice as they shook hands, Ichigo wincing.

"It's Ichigo," he corrected, Chad nodding.

"We do not have your answers Ichigo," the old man said as he walked up to him, Chad and Uryuu moving out the way.

"But we can give you the answers to your past and the role you shall soon play," he told him, Ichigo nodding as he looked to the people at the entrance of the forest. He had a feeling he was going to be here longer than he expected.

"This is absurd!"

"He's a harm to our kind!"

"He should be executed, along with the child!"

The slamming down of wooden cane against wooden floor was loud, the old man seeming low on patience.

"Silence," he ordered in his booming rasping voice, everyone becoming silent as they stared down the long room to the old man that sat at the front of them all.

"No one is to die," he claimed, Ichigo frowning as he sat at the opposite of the room, Urahara next to him. He already didn't think he was going to like half the people in this room. Many were scared for their futrues while others chose to take a broader look on things, claiming his death would solve nothing. Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu stood outside the room, all three forbidden to enter this room due to their human heritage.

Ichigo had been confused as to why they were even here then but was informed by Urahara that they were all half demons, and with direct alliance with his former self were left to be unharmed.

"Ichigo and the child are a nuisance," the old man claimed, Ichigo frowning, slightly offended at his words.

"But executing them both will not give us peace, but another war, amongst all demons," he put in, Byakuya, who Ichigo noticed seemed to be on his side frowning.

"As long as he lives, war will not be brought upon us," the old man claimed, Ichigo looking to Urahara whose expression was stoic.

"We cannot simply let him run free," Byakuya put in, Ichigo looking to him. His eyes never met his.

"I understand the consequences, but there is little we could do now," the old man said tiredly, Ichigo stiffening when he looked to him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, for now you are free, but if anything portrays any form of danger to you, we are afraid we cannot risk it. You will be arrested and put into the Underground Prison," the old man told him, Ichigo frowning in displeasure as the others rose when dismissed.

They dispersed and left, only a few staying as Ichigo stood slowly, irritation burning in his eyes and turning them their original molten honey.

"Zangetsu," a man with straight white hair called, Ichigo turning to him.

"It's Ichigo," he corrected, the man raising a hand.

"Forgive me Ichigo, I am one of the few survivors from that time, so I have yet to adjust to your new form," he replied, giving him a warm smile.

Ichigo nodded in understanding, the man bowing.

"I am Jushiro Ukitake, one of the Nobles granted the honor of protecting your earlier form," he revealed, Ichigo nodding seeing as how bowing would be a tad hard for him.

"Ichigo we have to go," Urahara told him, Jushiro rising up.

"Wait a second, I have something for you," Jushiro interrupted, reaching into his kimono sleeve.

"All of our records had been burned in the fire so we have only this," he claimed as he pulled out a small worn through book, Ichigo frowning as he took it from him. It couldn't have been more than 50 pages, Ichigo nodding in thanks.

"It was your old diary and though it might not provide much, I am hoping it will give you enough knowledge of your past self," Jushiro told him, Ichigo nodding as he turned away when Urahara told him to follow him, Ichigo jogging to catch up with him, meeting Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu once he got outside, a car provided for them. He would read it when he got home.


	5. Chapter 5: Past Love

**Chapter 5**

Day 15

"Dear Diary, I have grown tired.

Ever since my twelfth birthday the outdoors have become off limits. It angers me that they treat me in such a way. I know I am different than the others but I am fourteen now, shouldn't I be able to make my own decisions. I just don't know. This thing I was born with, it seems more like a curse than a gift. When I get reincarnated, will this curse still exist throughout the neko population? I would feel sorry for them. No one deserves such a curse.

They say the humans are starting to realize that someone like me exists. They say they want someone like me because they are sex driven beasts. Do they have heats several times a year like we do then? I wouldn't know because I never met one but they don't frighten me. I never saw a reason why. Sure they are not the cleanest of beings, or as kind, but if our ancestors were willing enough to seek their comfort, why can't we? But then again they said Bastet cursed us this way because of that. Is it bad to just seek comfort?"

Ichigo blinked when he finished the page, closing the Diary with a frown. Many pages were missing so the days skipped frequently but the writing couldn't be mistaken.

It was his.

It seemed kind of freaky reading his own thoughts from when he was a child, Ichigo sighing as he laid the Diary on his chest. He was on the second page and each word made him almost want to throw the book across the room. Most of these thoughts he had abandoned when he turned nine, his father didn't let him think in such a way for long.

Ichigo sighed as he opened the Diary again, freezing when Grimmjow shifted next to him, his nose pressing against his neck as his arm fell over his thighs.

They needed a bigger bed.

Ichigo withheld a sigh and opened the Diary again, reading the next page.

"Why are you still awake?" Ichigo frowned at the sound of Grimmjow's voice, sighing as he put the Diary back on his chest.

"I can't sleep," he told him, not protesting when Grimmjow moved his right leg so it rested on his, Ichigo turning as he put the book on the floor.

""Why can't you sleep?" Grimmjow asked groggily, Ichigo throwing his arm over his neck.

"Because I'm thinking," he replied, Grimmjow grunting as he kissed his collar bone, Ichigo shivering.

"Go to sleep," Grimmjow mumbled, Ichigo sighing as his breaths evened out.

He couldn't sleep.

He was slow to separate himself from Grimmjow, not wanting to wake him up. He sat on the edge of the bed, frowning when he realized getting the Diary was going to be a tad hard. He got to his knees and got it, sighing as he stood, his back throbbing just slightly. He had almost gained ten pounds this far into the pregnancy and it was affecting his back to the point he wasn't even sure he wanted sex anymore. If he was a female this would be a lot easier.

Ichigo went to his desk and leaned back, the pressure from the chair on his back actually lessening the pain.

He opened the Diary and began to read again.

"Day 32

Dear Diary, I am angry.

Today I was told who I was to be taken by. Ori, the man I have always considered a father was chosen due to his closeness to me. They say it would be pleasant as long as it is him, but I didn't listen to their voices after the announcement.

Ori loves me like a son, he treats me like a son, he see's me like a son, so why would he not speak up when they announced he was to be the one to take me?

I don't want him too!

I want him to be the grandfather of my children, not their father, but my words mean little to the Nobles. To them I am just precious cargo that's only purpose is to reproduce. I am their experiment, not their Prince.

I decided I would run away tonight before the new moon, I know this will anger them, especially Ori but I'm afraid I can't stay here any longer. Not like this."

Ichigo sighed as he looked up to the ceiling, blinking before looking to Grimmjow.

He put the Diary down and walked back to the bed, pushing Grimmjow onto his back and waking him, his hand reaching for his gun. Ichigo grabbed his wrist and stopped him, purring softly.

Grimmjow sighed as ichigo released his wrist and straddled his hips, Grimmjow opening his eyes as he squinted up at him, not seeming to happy at being woken up.

"Ichigo it's not even close to morning," he grumbled groggily, Ichigo leaning down and kissing him, grabbing his hand and putting it to his groin, taking in a sharp breath as he pulled away.

"Touch me," he whispered, Grimmjow frowning.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow rose into a sitting position, his arm wrapping around his back so he wouldn't fall off.

He kissed him deeply as he urged him to lay down on his back, laying over him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck as he arched, Grimmjow pulling away, panting lightly against his lips.

"Okay."

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow first entered him, his insides throbbing at his sheer size as he was stretched slowly, his arms shaking beneath him as sweat slipped down his temple.

When his hips touched his ass and they were completely connected Ichigo was already panting heavily, his eyes shut tight as he basked in the pleasure that warmed his body.

Grimmjow pulled out after a minute till only the head remained, Ichigo gasping when he thrusted back in slowly, fisting the sheets as his claws extended and tore them.

His body ached for more as he thrusted into him again, pressing against his sweet spot.

"Deeper," Ichigo panted, rocking when Grimmjow thrusted hard into him, the shock of pleasure that ran up his spine making him shiver as precum fell to the sheets.

"Oh god," he gasped when he thrusted again, his mouth falling open as he moaned.

"Sh," Grimmjow hushed him as he stopped thrusting, not wanting to disturb his father.

He sat back, making sure they wouldn't separate as he sat Ichigo in his lap, his cock slipping that much deeper.

Ichigo panted as he shook against him, Grimmjow hooking a finger under his chin as he turned his head, locking their lips as he reached down and grabbed Ichigo's erection, his mewl muffled.

He put a hand to the bed and lifted his hips slightly, Ichigo arching his chest as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck. He felt he was as deep as he would ever get this way, groaning softly when Ichigo clamped down around him when he moved his hips and touched his sweet spot.

He panted when he pulled away from the kiss, Ichigo mewling softly when he lifted his hips again.

"Ride me," he whispered, Ichigo gasping when he lifted his hips again, the bed creaking softly.

Ichigo felt as if his body was led as he rose arching once only the head remained when Grimmjow slid his hand down his shaft, his panting purrs loud as he descended down.

Ichigo grinded against his hips once his cock was fully sheathed inside him again, his eyelids fluttering when Grimmjow ran his tongue up his neck, Ichigo biting his lip as he rose again.

They didn't go slow for long, their hunger increasing as Ichigo rose and fell faster, his panting purrs becoming needy mewls as Grimmjow raised his hips to meet him when he came down, the bed beginning to creak more loudly.

Luckily for them, Isshin was sleeping downstairs with the TV on.

Grimmjow stroked him faster as Ichigo rose and fell, his body heating up as sweat slid down his body, his pants heavy as he lifted his hips, making Ichigo mewl loudly as he arched his chest, his mouth falling open as he let out a choked cry, his cock twitching in his hand as he came. He could feel the steady pulses and warm cum on his hand as Ichigo shook against him, his ears laying flat against his head.

Grimmjow came from the rhythmic compressions of his anus around his cock, his head falling back as he groaned, his vision flashing white.

Ichigo shined when they woke up, a small smile on his lips with everything he did, not even affected when Isshin tried to provoke him or Grimmjow. He just kicked him in the face and moved on.

Grimmjow was pleased with himself as he drank his morning coffee, Ichigo walking into the kitchen with a jump in his step. Grimmjow smirked when he kissed him, his father in his room thankfully, getting ready for his day out.

He and Ichigo were going to have the house to themselves today.

Ichigo sat in his lap and pushed him back, smirking as he kissed him.

Grimmjow set his coffee on the table so he wouldn't drop it when Ichigo devoured him, Ichigo's tongue thrusting into his mouth in a very similar way he wanted to thrust into him right then.

Ichigo pulled away, already panting as he rested his forehead against Grimmjow's.

"I love you."

Grimmjow froze.

He swallowed as he tried to say those words. He knew he had told his father that he loved him but when it actually came down to telling Ichigo himself, his tongue became tied.

"I…" he was unable to say it though because he was distracted by his father who ran down the stairs, looking to them and frowning.

"Jeagerjaques not in my kitchen," he said with a growling undertone, Grimmjow nodding as he made Ichigo get off his lap.

Ichigo led his dad to the door and pushed him out as kindly as he could, slamming and locking it behind him. Grimmjow's eyes went wide when Ichigo began to strip, closing a curtain next to the door.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" he asked in slight panic seeing as how his father wasn't even to the car yet.

"Fuck me, now," Ichigo ordered as he walked up to him and kissed him, palming his half hard cock through his pants.

Grimmjow was finding it hard to resist as Ichigo led him to the kitchen, releasing his lips as he jumped onto the table, Grimmjow frowning when he laid down and exposed his puckered hole, his cock hardening fully at the sight as he tried not to drool.

"Your father said not in the kitchen," he grunted as he got to one knee and licked his puckered hole, sliding his tongue inside.

Ichigo gasped, arching his chest with a hiss as he slid his hand into Grimmjow's blue hair.

"I don't care," he panted, mewling when Grimmjow stood up and pressed a finger into him.

"Why are you so needy?" he asked though he wasn't complaining, pressing another finger into him.

Ichigo hissed, running his hand up his chest and pinching his nipple.

"I want you. Inside me. Now," he panted as he raised his hips in invitation.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers free and placed both of his hands on the table on either side of Ichigo's head, his eyes shut tight as he mewled.

"You're not in heat so why do you want me so badly?" Grimmjow asked, not wanting to move any farther till he got an answer.

This wasn't how Ichigo acted.

He grabbed his chin and glared down at him as Ichigo continued to beg for him to enter him, his arousal a sweet scent in the air.

Ichigo didn't beg.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow called to get his attention, Ichigo opening his eyes.

Grimmjow frowned at the blue eyes that stared up at him, Ichigo mewling as he arched.

"Claim me, Adjuchas."

Grimmjow froze. He hadn't been called that name since his days in the slums.

"Who are you?" he growled, the blue eyes strangely familiar to him.

The world around him seemed to change, the wooden floors becoming white tile as the table became a futon, the lights replaced with candle holders as the flames lit the room dimly.

The same blue eyes stared up at him but the baby bump was gone, solid muscle taking its place as black shoulder length hair replaced orange, tan skin becoming a near pale white.

Grimmjow could feel long hair flowing down his back as his clothing dissipated, replaced with his bare body, claws replacing his nails as cat ears replace his human ones.

he was only able to watch as his body moved, his cock sheathed deep inside the body beneath him.

"More," the man beneath him begged as he thrusted into him, Grimmjow growling lowly as he thrusted harder.

"Adjuchas," he whispered when Grimmjow leaned down and slid his tongue up his neck, the man beneath him putting a hand over his mouth to smother his gasp.

"Let them hear Zangetsu," Grimmjow growled as he thrusted hard and deep, the pale man named Zangetsu arching as he moaned, muffling it with his hand.

"I can't, they'll kill you," he gasped when Grimmjow thrusted faster into him, his body hot and his balls heavy as he growled, on the verge of releasing his seed.

"I'll claim you," he growled as he grabbed his cock and stroked him, Zangetsu gritting his teeth as he shook.

"I'll fill you with my seed, and you'll birth my child," he growled, Zangetsu arching with a cry.

The shoji screens were pulled open forcefully, Zangetsu gasping when Grimmjow was pulled off of him, grabbing the blanket to cover himself as guards stood in front of him, hiding him from Grimmjow's eyes.

"Adjuchas!" Zangetsu yelled as Grimmjow was forced to his knees, his hair pulled back so his neck was exposed, a sword put to his throat.

"General Adjuchas," a tall dark man said stoically, Grimmjow growling up at him.

"You are to be executed for violation of the Prince," the dark skinned man informed, Grimmjow hissing at him.

"Yasutora! Don't please!" Zangetsu pleaded as Yasutora pulled away his sword, his eyes trained on Grimmjow's throat.

"Silence my Prince," he ordered, Grimmjow looking to him, Zangetsu panting in fear as their eyes locked.

"I love you."

Zangetsu screamed when Yasutora swung his sword, Grimmjow's head falling to the floor.

"Adjuchas!"

Grimmjow stumbled back in shock, his body covered in sweat as he leaned against the counter, Ichigo sitting up, his eyes back to normal.

"Grimmjow what's wrong?!" he asked in panicked voice, jumping off the table and walking up to him, putting a hand to his cheek.

Grimmjow panted as he seemed to stare off in place for a moment, Ichigo frowning in worry as he tilted his head down, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Grimmjow," he whispered, his eyes adjusting as he finally seemed to be able to see him.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked softly, Grimmjow swallowing.

Ichigo sat in a robe on his bed as Grimmjow paced in front of him, listening carefully as he told him what he had seen.

When he finished Ichigo looked to the Diary on the counter, sighing as he looked back to Grimmjow.

"How old did he look?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shrugging as he stopped his pacing.

"I don't know probably about twelve," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo nodding.

That would explain why he was forbidden to go outside.

"So you had been the General of their army?" he asked, Grimmjow nodding.

"With no General there is no wonder why they fell when the human's came," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow frowning.

"This makes no sense Ichigo. I was your former lover but i was executed. The guy you had the kid with in your past life was executed this time," Grimmjow pointed out, Ichigo nodding as he bounced his knee, thinking hard.

"I have the Diary of Zangetsu,' he told him as he got up and retrieved it, Grimmjow frowning.

"Many pages were missing so it started when he was fourteen, but he mentions that when he was twelve he was forbidden to go outside. I think after your execution they forbid him to go outside in fear what had happened would be repeated," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow frowning.

"It hadn't seemed like it had been our first time doing it," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"Did you start having sex with my former self when he was just a child?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shrugging.

"I didn't see that far back," he replied, Ichigo frowning with a sigh.

"Seriously Grimmjow? Did you have to go after me when I was just a kid?" Ichigo asked in disbelief, Grimmjow frowning.

"I had paid for you when you were ten but I couldn't get you till fifteen due to the law," he told him, ichigo wincing.

"God you are an old pervert," he mumbled, Grimmjow frowning in displeasure.

"I am not," he argued, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he opened the Diary to the fourth page, seeing the page was burnt.

"Adjuchas," was the only word he could decipher, Grimmjow looking over his shoulder and frowning.

"I think he was trying to rebirth you," Ichigo whispered as he saw half of the symbol of the Eye of Bastet in blood, writing on the next page which seemed to be directions though in a language he could not understand, Ichigo frowning.

His former self had a lot to explain.


	6. Chapter 6: Past Lives

**Chapter 6**

The brush stopped as the sentence was left unfinished, Zangetsu frowning.

He had grown bored of studying like this, in a closed off room by himself. He put his brush in the ink and stood up, walking to the window. He was 56 in cat years, though it was only ten in human years. He was an adult yet he was treated like a child.

He rested his hands on the windowsill and sighed, looking to a blossoming sakura tree. The wind blew and a leaf was plucked, Zangetsu watching it's descent to the ground. But it never reached it.

The weak though beautiful petal was caught by a large, dirty clawed hand, Zangetsu looking up to the face that owned such hands.

His breath was caught in his throat when his eyes locked with electrifying blue, humor and lust shining in those eyes. Zangetsu felt shameful when his groin stirred at the sight of the man, taking in all there was to him.

His long, beautiful blue hair that moved with the whispers of the wind, his tan blemish free skin, his white armor and fanged smirk.

Zangetsu's cheeks heated with a blush when the man blew him a kiss, the kiss going straight to his aching groin.

He did not recognize him but his army attire told many stories, Zangetsu frowning as he turned away, walking back to his studies. He picked up his brush and was about to continue writing when something smooth slid down his neck, Zangetsu quick to grab it.

He opened his palm and saw the blossom petal, his eyes widening just slightly. He got up and went back to the window but the man was gone.

Zangetsu sighed and went back to his studies but concentration proved difficult to find.

He sighed and abandoned them for now, getting up and leaving the room. He decided to venture throughout the palace.

For the next several days he stopped whenever there was a window to look out of, hoping he would see the blue haired man again.

He started to lose hope on the eighth day, a frown dousing his hope.

"Prince Zangetsu," he heard Ori call, turning around.

His breath was taken away.

The blue haired man stood next to him, that fanged smirk on his lips as his eyes traveled down his body, Zangetsu withholding a shiver as his eyes traveled to Ori, the bald man giving him a warm smile as he rose from his bow.

"I know you must be busy your majesty, but I would like to introduce you to someone," Ori told him, his grey eyes holding pride as he gestured to the blue haired man who bowed, Zangetsu feeling as if his legs were stone, bowing back but not as deeply.

"This is Adjuchas Panthera, the new General of our army," Ori told him, Zangetsu trying not to seem affected when Adjuchas stood, that same humorous lustful glint set in his eyes, looking back to Ori.

"I am afraid Yasutora and Uryuu have left on business in your place, so till their return, Adjuchas shall watch you," Ori informed, Zangetsu looking back to Adjuchas, swallowing faintly.

Adjuchas grinned.

"I understand Ori, thank you," Zangetsu told him, Ori looking over his shoulder when he was called by a fellow Noble.

"I trust you will take good care of him?" Ori asked, Adjuchas's grin falling as he put on a serious frown.

"Yes Ori-sama," he promised with a bow, Ori smiling before leaving, Zangetsu turning away from Adjuchas.

"I am going to my room, you may stand outside the door," Zangetsu told him, Adjuchas straightening.

"Yes your majesty," he replied, Zangetsu unable to hold back his shiver when he felt his eyes travel down his body.

He walked with steady, authoritative steps to his bed chambers, the presence of Adjuchas just behind him making him slightly uneasy.

He stopped at his room and opened the shoji, not daring to glance at Adjuchas as he entered, closing the shoji behind him.

His heart pounded as he walked to his futon, sitting down as he put a hand to his chest.

It hurt to breath as long as he was near, Zangetsu panting as he laid down, shivering from the experience.

He felt as if he had been touched by him, his body aching as he stood. He walked to his washtub and sat down on the bench, untying his obi. He dropped his obi to the floor as he walked to the fountain from where he would get the water, picking up the bucket next to it.

He froze when he heard the shoji was opened, closing his kimono and putting down the bucket as he went over to see who had entered.

When he saw Adjuchas he frowned, standing taller even though Adjuchas towered over him.

"I had ordered for you to stay outside, not intrude," he told him, Adjuchas looking to him, his eyes traveling down the path where his chest was able to be seen.

Zangetsu swallowed, trying not to be affected by his gaze.

"Ori told me to enter with you, he fears someone could harm you if you are alone," Adjuchas told him, Zangetsu sighing as he turned and retrieved his obi.

"He worries too much. I am old enough to-" Zangetsu lost his breath when he turned and came face to face with Adjuchas, his obi held loosely in his hand.

"Are you really old enough?" Adjuchas asked, grabbing his obi and pulling it slowly from his fingers.

Zangetsu was at lost for words as his obi fell to the floor, his hand loosening on his kimono.

"You shouldn't be so close to me," Zangetsu whispered as Adjuchas pried his fingers from his kimono with little effort, his kimono falling open and exposing his body to his eyes, his fundoshi concealing his most sacred of places.

"Why?" Adjuchas asked with a grin as his fingers slipped into his fundoshi, Zangetsu grabbing the washtub behind him with a gasp, his head falling back.

"They'll execute you," he whispered as Adjuchas pushed his fundoshi down his thighs, his finger slipping into his most sacred of areas. Zangetsu's eyes snapped open as it slid deep, his thighs shaking as he choked on a gasp, outstretching his hand and pressing it to Adjuchas's shoulder, his mouth falling open as he gasped.

"You don't seem to be putting up much of a fight to begin with," Adjuchas purred as he pulled his finger out to the first knuckle then pushed it back in, Zangetsu gritting his teeth.

He knew he should push him away but already he felt addicted, panting as he pushed in another finger.

It hurt but the pain was drowned out by his desire and want, his kimono sliding down his arms as he hardened.

"You shouldn't be-" Zangetsu tried to protest, gasping when he pushed his fingers and touched a place Zangetsu himself had only touched once, his chest arching as he came onto his stomach with a mewl.

Adjuchas pulled his fingers out, his grin wide as Zangetsu shook, his cum the same color as his skin, Adjuchas grinning as he backed away, Zangetsu opened his eyes and looked to him.

"Why did you do that?" Zangetsu whispered, his cheeks heating up as he pulled up his fundoshi and turned around, feeling embarrassed he had released so quickly.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Adjuchas asked as Zangetsu closed his kimono, turning back around, his eyes uncertain as he pushed past him.

"You will get executed without mercy for touching me," he told him as he walked to his clothes chest, opening it as he sank to his knees, looking for a suitable kimono to replace the ruined one he wore.

He would have to burn it so no one got suspicious.

"I am the Prince, you shouldn't be doing such things to me," he said as he stood, freezing when he felt a warm tongue slid up his neck.

"Silence your majesty," Adjuchas husked against his skin, Zangetsu shivering as his hand slipped around him, palming him through his fundoshi.

Zangetsu put a hand over his mouth as he began to rub him, his body feeling hot.

He grabbed his wrist but couldn't find the strength to remove it, closing his eyes as he hardened under his treatment.

"Adju-" he gasped before pulling away, sitting on his chest as he panted, raising his hand when Adjuchas stood.

His kimono lay open as he put the back of his hand to his mouth, his body aching as his mind swirled with thoughts.

"What are you doing?" he asked in heavy pants, closing his legs when he noticed where Adjuchas was staring, his cheeks heating up.

"You shouldn't be touching me, its forbidden," he told him, Adjuchas's frown not leaving his lips.

"And?" he asked, Zangetsu growling as he stood.

"All because you can give birth doesn't make you a god."

Zangetsu blinked in shock as he stared up at Adjuchas whose eyes were narrowed in displeasure, Zangetsu biting his lip as he looked to the floor.

He was the first person to tell him that, and in a weird way his words made him feel relieved, like so many things were taken off his shoulders.

He was the first person to believe he wasn't different.

"Please, leave my chambers," Zangetsu whispered, Adjuchas not moving.

Tears built up in his eyes as he turned away from him, placing his hands on his chest as he tried to hold them back.

He felt normal but now he also felt vulnerable, stiffening when Adjuchas touched a hand to his backside, looking over his shoulder to him, his hair falling over his eye.

"I thought I told you to leave," he whispered in a shaky voice, gasping when Adjuchas lifted his kimono, Zangetsu powerless as he pulled down his fundoshi.

He felt almost what some would call human as Adjuchas ran a finger up the crease of his cheeks, pressing his finger in.

Zangetsu's knees locked together as he tried to hold himself up, his head falling as he grit his teeth.

"Stop," he whispered as he pushed his finger deeper, his body shaking in need as his claws extended.

"Forgive me your majesty, but that is an order I cannot fulfil," Adjuchas answered, Zangetsu gasping when he brushed over his sweet spot deep inside, Adjuchas putting an arm under his stomach to hold him up when he almost fell, his body weak with lust and desire.

"Let it out," Adjuchas whispered as Zangetsu began to sob, Zangetsu putting a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't be heard.

"I'll make you burn, deep inside," Adjuchas husked out as he added another finger, Zangetsu shaking his head, releasing a gasping sob as he put his hand back on the chest, his body hot as his cock bobbed with each push of Adjuchas's fingers into his body, his body shaking as he felt his energy was being slowly drained from him, crying out as he came, his vision flashing white.

Adjuchas waited till he finished before removing his fingers, picking him up.

Zangetsu shook in his arms as he sobbed into his chest, Adjuchas's expression stoic as he laid him down in the washtub, removing his kimono.

He said nothing as he got the water from the fountain, pouring it onto Zangetsu's chest to remove the drying cum then continued to pour till the tub was halfway full.

Zangetsu shivered and sat up, holding his legs to his chest as he looked up to Adjuchas whose expression made him feel only the desire for more.

He was torn between two choices as Adjuchas stripped in front of him, the oval wash tub big enough for three.

"Relax, I will not take you," Adjuchas told him as he stepped in, Zangetsu looking to his erect member, his mouth watering at the sight though he looked away.

"Come here," Adjuchas ordered as he sat down in the tub, Zangetsu reluctant.

"Come," Adjuchas ordered more loudly, Zangetsu flinching as he hesitantly moved to him.

"Why are you shaking?" Adjuchas asked as he scrubbed him down, Zangetsu unsure if he should tell him it was his desire for more, pressing a tad closer to him.

He felt too hot as he rose up and connected their lips, hesitantly opening his mouth.

When Adjuchas slid his tongue into his mouth he shivered, sliding onto his lap as he pressed his own erect member against his.

Adjuchas's eyebrow went up, the washcloth falling from his hand.

Though he wanted to they never went beyond that kiss, Adjuchas finishing cleaning him and leaving him to dress in a kimono he picked, standing by the shoji inside, Zangetsu quiet as he laid down for a quick nap.

He was confused.


	7. Chapter 7: Standing Up

**Chapter 7**

Grimmjow frowned when he fisted his hand only to feel the empty sheets, opening his eyes groggily. He couldn't see well in the dark but he could see Ichigo's faint shadowed silhouette at the desk, the soft turning of a page seeming deathly loud in the silent room. Grimmjow sighed. Ever since they had figured out about what his former self had attempted he had been obsessed with the Diary, trying to decipher things that made no sense. He had read the same Diary for a straight week and with only four more weeks till the birth of his offspring, Grimmjow wasn't so sure this was healthy.

"Ichigo," he called as he got up, switching on the light so he would be able to see better.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied with a faint whisper, his apparent tiredness portrayed in his voice.

Grimmjow sighed and leaned over him, putting a finger on the Diary and pushing it down, Ichigo looking up to him, bags under his dull brown eyes.

"Sleep," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo blinking sluggishly at him as Grimmjow helped him to his feet.

Ichigo followed nearly zombie like as he led him to the bed, Grimmjow turning and laying him down, Ichigo rolling onto his side as his eyes still looked up to him like he didn't really see him, Grimmjow smirking just slightly as he went and turned off the light.

When he returned to the bed Ichigo was fast asleep, his breathing evened out as he took up most of the bed.

Grimmjow sighed tiredly and walked out of the room, deciding he would just stay awake since it was already five in the morning.

Isshin was in the kitchen when he walked in, Isshin looking to him over his cup of coffee, Grimmjow nodding to him as he poured himself some, not caring for sugar or cream as he began to down it, ignoring the burning of his tongue.

Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"Long night?" he asked as he put down his coffee and crossed his arms over his chest.

Grimmjow sighed as he put the half empty mug down, shaking his head.

"Ichigo was up all night so I put him to bed. I was just kicked out in the process," he grumbled, Isshin grinning.

"Well, I can't be the only one dealing with his shit," Isshin replied as he looked to his watch, standing and stretching.

Then he walked over to him and punched him in the face.

"That's for my table," he said with a smile before grabbing his bag and leaving, Grimmjow getting up slowly as he rubbed his bruised cheek. He saw where Ichigo got his aggression from.

Ichigo woke up up slowly, his vision slightly blurred when he opened his eyes for the first time. He closed then, exhaling deeply before opening his eyes again.

He saw his closet now in a less blurred manner, his body feeling heavy as he sat up, blinking his eyes sluggishly as he had yet to shed away his cloud of sleep. he felt dizzy as he got off the bed, stumbling a little but quickly righting himself, his vision spinning once he got to the door.

"Grimmjow." his voice was hoarse and low, Ichigo grabbing the door knob and turning it, pulling the door open slowly.

He put a hand to the wall when his vision span till he felt he was near blind, his breaths faint as something told him to look down to his stomach.

He could barely see his legs which were covered in some type of discharge, Ichigo falling to his knees heavily. He felt a sharp pain when he saw something move against his stomach, a limb protruding, the shape of a hand.

He gasped when pressure built in his abdomen, his throat dry as he released a hoarse cry. He raised a hand to put it to the protruding one, his eyes widening when he saw a bloodied knife in his hands, his mouth falling open as he dropped it to the ground, his hand covered in the same red fluid, Ichigo looking up.

Grimmjow's body laid on the steps, his head severed from his neck as it rested before him, his eyes wide open as his mouth hung open in the forming of a word.

Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo!" his eyes snapped open but he couldn't see as he squeezed the hand on his shoulder, his claws digging deep as he screamed again, kicking out as tears trailed down his face.

"Ichigo wake up!" he heard Grimmjow yell, Ichigo shutting his eyes tight before opening them again, seeing Grimmjow's worried face hovering over him.

Ichigo sobbed as he lunged, wrapping his arms around his neck as he sobbed against his shoulder, his body shaking in fright.

"Ichigo sh it's going to be alright. I'm right here," Grimmjow whispered into his ear as he rubbed his back, Ichigo only sobbing harder.

"Ichigo sh," Grimmjow whispered again as he sat on the bed and carefully placed him in his lap, Ichigo only holding him tighter as he tried to shake away the fright from the nightmare that coursed through his body.

Grimmjow was here, he was okay.

It took a while but once he calmed the fright slowly began to ebb away, Ichigo running his fingers over the back of Grimmjow's neck as he told himself he was alright, his body still slightly shaking.

"What happened?" Grimmjow asked after a while, Ichigo sniffling as he relaxed more against him, his hand slipping into his hair.

"I dreamt I had murdered you," Ichigo whispered before sniffling again.

"It had been like you were executed but this time I had been the one to do it," he whispered, Grimmjow squeezing him gently.

"I'm okay," he whispered, Ichigo sniffling softly.

He was okay.

This is fairly normal Unohana told him as they sat in the doctor's office the next day, Ichigo frowning as he ran a hand over his stomach.

"How is that normal?" Ichigo asked, unohana giving him a smile.

"In short, its just a reflection of the dramatic life changes you are about to undergo," Unohana explained as Ichigo got up from the exam table after she checked on the baby's progress.

She had pointed out he had four little misfits in there, though with a ⅔ possibility of actually birthing and keep all, she had a conclusion that only one would actually survive past the birthing. This made Ichigo nervous.

"Don't worry, maybe Bastet will show you mercy," Unohana told him as she led them to the waiting room, opening the door for them.

Ichigo gave her a small smile and Grimmjow gave her a curt nod, Unohana giving him one of her almost death wishing smiles.

Grimmjow was quick to avoid anymore eye contact.

Ichigo's father waited in the car, having been off of work today due to the holidays. Thanksgiving was right around the corner and though food had been difficult for him to hold lately Ichigo was looking forward to it.

Grimmjow opened the back door and let him get in before he closed the door and went to the passenger side, sighing as he sat in seat, closing the door and leaning back in his seat.

If he had known taking care of a pregnant was going to be this time consuming he wouldn't have fucked him while he was in heat. He felt sleep was a little more important right now.

They drove home in silence, Grimmjow dosing as Isshin drived with a frown, Ichigo rubbing his temples when their energies battled even though they both seemed to tolerate each other.

Ichigo wasn't in the mood.

Once they got home he was quick to get out the car, Grimmjow scolding him for doing such a thing in his condition, Ichigo flipping him off in his migraine induced anger.

He went straight up stairs after attempting to help his father bring in the groceries, Grimmjow ordering him to not lift such heavy things whilst in his current condition.

Ichigo had wanted to slap him as he stormed up stairs, feeling like a block his perfect god damned road.

Any minute now he was going to hit him and Ichigo was not going to be blamed from the flames that burst forth. He was pissed.

He wasn't a delicate flower he thought as he paced in his room, growling lowly as he punched his bed.

He so wished that was his face.

Ichigo sighed as he tried to collect himself, taking in a deep breath. But when the door was opened and he heard Grimmjow's soft call of his name he lost it.

"Do you think i'm fucken fragile," he growled as he turned to face him, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him, grimmjow catching it, lowering it as he frowned.

"Don't do this, don't carry that! Do I look like a fragile leaf to you!" he hissed, Grimmjow sighing.

"Ichigo that's not how I see y-"

"Well ow do you see me? Huh Grimmjow? Your fucken sex toy!" he growled, clenching his fists angrily.

"Ichig-"

"Get the fuck out!" Ichigo yelled at his father as he came to see what was happening, Isshin, having dealt with plenty of pregnant neko's taking his order, closing the door behind him, leaving Grimmjow and Ichigo alone.

"Ichigo I just didn't want you to hurt yourself," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo growling.

"I can lift three of you yet you tell me I am to fucken fragile to get out the fucken car? Fucken put groceries away?" Ichigo seethed through his teeth, Grimmjow raising his hands in defense, wondering why he was so mad.

He hadn't done anything wrong, right?

"That's not what I meant," Grimmjow countered, not wanting to lose his own temper, knowing a pregnant neko, especially when agitated wouldn't mind beating the crap out of his ass and throwing his head out the window.

"I'm sorry if it seemed that way," Grimmjow told him in a cautious voice as he took a step forward, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"I'll show you weak," Ichigo growled, Grimmjow ducking with a grunt when he lunged at him, turning and grabbing his wrist, wincing when his hand was scraped, his grip tight as he frowned.

Not this again.

"Let me go!" Ichigo growled, struggling though his attempts weaker than usual in this position, Grimmjow not feeling to happy as he walked him to the bed.

"What are you doing!" Ichigo hissed when he released his wrists and pushed him onto the bed, Ichigo landing on all fours as he hissed at him, exposing his fangs.

"Shut up," Grimmjow ordered, Ichigo gasping when his hand slid into his sweats.

He should have known.

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow thrusted into him, his cheeks and chest red as he rocked with each pump of his hips.

"Harder," he panted as he looked over his shoulder, Grimmjow's hand sliding up his back.

He looked back to the sheets with purring pants when he gave him what he wanted, Ichigo's body burning as he closed his lips, licking his lips as he pushed back.

Grimmjow's moan was so strong and loud that it traveled down his cock and up Ichigo's spine, Ichigo leaking precum onto the sheets as he gasped.

He wanted to hear Grimmjow moan again, the sound if you could describe it almost animalistic but sweet almost like a whimper, Ichigo pushing back again. Grimmjow came into him with that same addictive moan, Ichigo shivering as the sound urged him on, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he came.

Ichigo panted as he set his head on his arms, his body shaking from his violent release, Grimmjow still deep inside him as he panted.

"I fucken love you," Grimmjow panted, Ichigo tensing.

What?

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide.

"You love me?" Ichigo whispered.

Now it was Grimmjow's turn to tense.

"Y...Yeah," he said as he pulled out, sitting on the edge of the bed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Of all times why did he have to say it now?

He tensed his shoulders when Ichigo slipped his hands down his chest, resting his forehead against his back.

The first time he had told him he loved him it had been Zangetsu, Ichigo sighing as he reigned in all of his courage.

"You're a pain in my ass and I would love to kill you but… I love you too."

Grimmjow smiled.

They both looked up at the sound of a knock on his door, his fathers voice resounding in the room.

"Ichigo, the Nobles are here."

Grimmjow stood behind Ichigo, his hand locked in his as he narrowed his eyes at the people in old time uniforms in front of him, Ichigo squeezing his hand when he felt his energy spike dangerously.

The pain from the sword that slit his throat was now crystal clear.

Chad looked to Grimmjow, recognition setting in his eyes as his fingers twitched, Ichigo quick to give him a small gesture to stand down.

Grimmjow didn't look like small talk with that people who ordered his death was the best of his interests right then.

"Before we go on," Ichigo said loudly over the many voices that quieted at his entrance, Isshin sitting in a chair with his arms crossed, a frown on his lips.

"This is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and he is my mate, So I would appreciate if the upmost respect was shown to him," Ichigo declared in an authoritative voice, his eyes narrowing slightly when Uryuu didn't look to pleased.

"If you do not want to accept him i would expect being inside this house is not your best of interest," ichigo told them all, Byakuya's lip twitching up into a faint smirk.

Zangetsu was back, and this time he was going to make sure they don't harm what was his.

A redhead covered in tattoo's stood, walking up to Grimmjow, extending his hand.

Grimmjow looked at it for a second before extending his own, shaking his hand firmly.

"Renji Abarai," the redhead introduced, Grimmjow nodding.

"Grimmjow," he replied, Ichigo smiling just slightly as the other's gave him curt nods or introduced themselves more formally, Grimmjow relaxing just slightly but still not seeming too trusting of them.

"We came here with word," the old man Yamamoto said in his low raspy voice, Ichigo nodding as he sat in a chair next to his father, grimmjow standing behind him, his sheer height and not so pleased frown enough to intimidate the strongest of soldiers.

Being a general had suited him well.

"A letter was left outside the grounds of our temple after your departure," Yamamoto told him, his bony hand giving it to Renji who rose, handing it to Ichigo, his eyes momentarily glancing to Grimmjow but they were quick to avoid his stare, Renji returning to his seat on the overflowing couch.

Ichigo opened it, Grimmjow leaning down slightly as they read it together.

"4, 3, 2, 1. My dear experiment the time is close to come, oh how happy you must have become now that it is almost done. The baby you carry will soon be mine, i'm sure Apollo had told before he was executed, like your dear Adjuchas. You remember him, don't you?"

Ichigo frowned as did Grimmjow, Grimmjow snatching from his hands as he got a lighter from his pocket.

The Nobles stared in disbelief as he put the fire to the paper, Grimmjow holding it over the floor as he watched it burn with narrowed eyes.

He was pissed.

"Get the fuck out right now," Grimmjow growled when he stomped out the remains of the smoking ash, his eyes murderous as Ichigo looked over his shoulder to him.

"Grimmjow they didn't know-"

"Oh they knew very fucken well," Grimmjow growled, looking to Chad.

"They probably already know who this person is," he seethed through his teeth, his energy flaring, Yamamoto frowning as he stood.

"I see we are no longer welcome," he said, the rest of the Nobles standing, bowing in sync.

They dispersed slowly, Jushiro lagging behind as his eyes remained on Grimmjow who looked just venomous, Jushiro frowning.

"We are sorry to disturb you," Jushiro told them both before bowing again, Grimmjow snorting as he went to go get something to clean up the mess he made, Isshin's gave as he followed him finally showing some respect.

"It takes a man to stand up to them, let alone kick them out of their house," Isshin said as he stood, sighing as he went to the stairs.

Grimmjow glanced to him but didn't comment, Ichigo closing the door as he began to sweep.

He wanted them all dead.

He would save this poetry cock sucking asshole for last.


	8. Chapter 8: Burn It All Away

**Chapter 8**

Author's note: I'm going to skip to the birthing since that is where the action going to be at.

It was almost time. Ichigo laid in the makeshift nest he had created in the past two weeks, his breathing calm as Grimmjow sat next to him, his hand held in his. Unohana waited outside just in case anything went wrong, a frown on her lips.

Grimmjow looked down to his stomach when the first contraction hit, Ichigo squeezing his hand tighter.

Ichigo nuzzled his cheek against Grimmjow's thigh as his body began the natural process. Ichigo tried to stay still as he grit his teeth, his eyes shut tight as the first kitten came. His visible contractions on his stomach were painful and he wished for nothing more but to cry out his agony but he stayed quiet, squeezing Grimmjow's hand tighter.

"Should I get Un-"

Ichigo nodded his head before he could finish his sentence, growling as he felt the first kitten come close.

Unohana didn't have to be told as she opened the basement door, her everlasting frown present as she closed the door and walked over, not getting to close to Ichigo so he wouldn't get agitated.

His body contracted hard and he grit his teeth, moving along with it as he felt the first begin to emerge. Unohana watched closely, ready with all things in hand, her many times delivering leaving her unsurprised.

She just hoped they would all be okay.

It took five minutes before the kitten arrived fully, Ichigo panting lightly as he moved over, Grimmjow feeling a little queasy when he began to forcefully lick away the amniotic sac, Unohana not expecting ichigo to even have learned to do such as a thing as such a young, inexperienced mother.

He chewed off the umbilical cord before lying back down, Unohana checking it for a pulse. It's stomach rode slowly but weakly, Unohana releasing a small sigh as she hoped it would survive, placing it next to Ichigo's nipple so it could be nursed, Ichigo not seeming too good to do it himself. There was still three more to go.

It went like this for about two hours, Ichigo never making a sound as the babies came, the next to not lasting long while the first improved, dying before they could be nursed.

Ichigo seemed not to pleased, squeezing Grimmjow's hand tighter as he tried not to cry.

The fourth came slower than the other's, Unohana hopeful.

When it emerged and Ichigo licked away the amniotic sac and chewed away the cord, Unohana was surprised to see a strong, healthy kitten, its chest rising and falling steadily. The first one was in a separate box, heating mats beneath the towels to keep it warm, the fourth one put by Ichigo's nipple so it may be nursed.

Unlike the other one who had been clumsy this one latched on easily, Ichigo closing his eyes as he released Grimmjow's hand, meowing softly.

"You did good ichigo," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo opening his eyes and looking up to him, Unohana took the kitten away after a while, putting it on a separate heated box as she returned the other, the kitten having yet to chang. Its fate would soon be decided.

Ichigo was quiet as he looked to his two kittens that now laid silently next to him, his eyes closing tiredly as he sighed.

"We will know when morning comes," Unohana told him as she began to put the stuff away, Grimmjow sitting against the wall with his eyes closed, the sun having gone down a long time ago, leaving him tired.

Ichigo licked the kittens heads, recognizing them.

One had a was all black with blue and black striped ears and the other was covered in blue fuzz with orange at the tip of his tail, Ichigo smiling as he laid back down, closing his eyes again as he stretched out.

Unohana came back from where she had came with a cup of water, urging Ichigo to drink. He drank a few sips before pushing it away, yawning broadly before opening his eyes, looking down to his kittens.

The one with stripped ears was the one they weren't sure about, Ichigo sighing as he nuzzled it, laying back down with a sigh.

He would have to wait.

Grimmjow opened an eye when he heard Ichigo's breathing even out, bags already forming under his eyes. He couldn't sleep against something like this but he was coping, looking down to his offspring.

He was mesmerized with them.

He wanted to pick each one up but that wasn't something he could do till they were certain, Unohana not wanting him to get attached. Ichigo already had with the two deceased so when Unohana took them away his eyes screamed for her to bring them back, but he remained silent, concentrating on the ones he had.

All in all, it was just life. There was little they could do now.

Grimmjow looked up when he heard something fall, standing up when he though Unohana had accidentally dropped a bow or something.

He opened the door only to come face to face with a gun.

Unohana lay on the floor, her teeth grit as she held her stomach, blood seeping between her fingers and onto the floor.

He heard the low hiss ichigo made when Grimmjow was forced back into the basement, Ichigo standing, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist as he stood in front of where their kittens laid, his eyes burning a fiery yellow as he bared his fangs, his claws extended, ready to shed blood.

"Such beautiful kittens," Aizen's voice was slick and deadly as he stepped into the basement, Rukia whose eyes were a faint red walking in behind him.

Ichigo only hissed, not seeming able to speak as his cat instinct to abandon his young fought with his human side screamed for him to protect, Ichigo hissing again.

Grimmjow felt almost frantic as he stood in front of Ichigo, Aizen clicking off the safety.

"Ichigo, I wanted to thank you so much for returning my precious one to me," Aizen purred, baring his fangs when Ichigo sliced his claws over his cheek, blood oozing from the deep wounds.

"Always so stubborn," Aizen chuckled, Rukia walking ahead of him, Grimmjow grabbing her neck, gritting his teeth when her skin felt almost acidic, burning his hand.

"Let go," she ordered, her voice demonic and sounding like the words of thousands, Grimmjow only tightening his hand around his neck.

He released her when Aizen shot him in the chest, Grimmjow grunting as he fell to his knees, Aizen smirking as Rukia looked from him to Ichigo whose cat side was trying to make the best of him, Ichigo taking a step back but still standing his ground, hissing again.

"Move," Rukia said simply, the voices within loud as day, Ichigo hissing again as he slashed her neck, Rukia seeming barely affected as blood squirted from her wound, her head turning back as she reached forward, Ichigo slapping her hand away.

'Protect them,' his mind ordered, Ichigo kicking her away, Aixen aiming the gun at him after shooting Grimmjow in the shoulder, blood spilling from his mouth as he tried to not lose consciousness.

'Save him,' his mind whispered weakly when Aizen shot at him, Ichigo grunting when the bullet penetrated through his leg, Ichigo growling as he slashed at Rukia again who once again reached for him.

'I will,' he told himself when Grimmjow shot his other leg, Ichigo falling to his knees with a gasp, Aizen smirking as he aimed his gun at his heart, Ichigo growling lowly.

'I will...I have too,' he told himself, his vision spinning as pain clawed at his body, Aizen's finger lightly pressing against the trigger.

The resounding shot from the gun was like a glass bottle breaking against the hot summer pavement; loud and gut-wrenching.

Grimmjow gasped, blood spurting from his mouth as he gasped, Ichigo's eyes wide as his body began to slowly fall, Ichigo not even having the breath to breath as his body connected with the ground with a loud thud that made ichigo jolt, his eyes wide as he gasped.

"Grim-" he whispered, tears burning in his eyes as they bled a crystal blue.

"You-" he whispered, Aizen's eyes widening as a thick black aura surrounded him, the outlines outlined in a red that burned even from where he stood, Ichigo standing slowly as he took in a shaky breath, Rukia burning away into ashes from its intensity.

"You-" he whispered again his hair turning black as it grew down to his shoulders, his skin turning deathly pale, his wounds healing as the bullets fell to the floor.

"You killed him."

The aura bursted, burning away everything it touched, Aizen protected by a form of barrier as he narrowed his eyes.

"Show yourself," he growled, Zangetsu, in all of his angered glory appearing before him, Aizen's eyes widening.

"You have taken him away from me for the last time," Zangetsu growled, Ichigo's voice layered beneath as the aura liked Aizen's skin, burning his cheek.

Aizen gasped when his hand went through his chest, Zangetsu growling as his hands clasped around his heart, the steady pulse against his palm angering him. He wanted that to end.

"I'll take all, as you have taken from me," he growled, Aizen unable to even gasp as his heart was ripped from his chest with a sickening shattering of bone, his eyes becoming lifeless as his body slowly fell to the ground.

His head was burned away when it touched it fell outside the barrier, Zangetsu dropping his heart.

He turned around, Grimmjow and the kittens protected by a barrier of his own, his steps slow and heavy as he walked to Grimmjow's limp body, tears streaking down his skin as he fell to his knees next to him, his hands shaking as he turned him onto his back.

He could hear the faint creaking of the door as it tried to hold his aura in as he looked into Grimmjow's wide, lifeless eyes, his heart throbbing in his chest at the sight.

"Adjuchas," he whispered, running shaking fingers through his hair.

"I have to bring him back!" Zangetsu yelled as he stormed away from Nnoi, their child crying in his crib as Nnoi tried to convince him to stay.

"The baby needs you!" Nnoi had tried to convince, Zangetsu looking to the black haired infant whose tiny arms were held to his eyes, his cries begging for him to return to him. Zangetsu couldn't turning as he walked out the door, his diary in hand.

"I had left them for you," Zangetsu whispered, his aura calming as his anger gave way to sadness.

"I believed I could change our fates," he whispered, his bottom lip trembling as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Grimmjow's brow. He felt his body crumble in his fingers at his touch, his skin turning into ashes as his soul was released from the body of clay he had created, Zangetsu opening his eyes.

Only ashes remained.

"I'm so sorry," Zangetsu whispered as he released the captured soul, the body of clay and mud consuming it, Zangetsu trying not to cry as the body of a baby became that of life, skin replacing clay.

He would wait for him. No matter how long it took.

Zangetsu shook as he got to his feet shakily, his aura dying away as he walked with unsteady steps to his offspring, falling to his knees before them.

They were both okay, Ichigo smiling weakly as the first ray of sunlight shone through the cracks of the window, the rays resting upon them.

Their bodies grew and their forms changed, their long task of surviving the night finally over.

Two babies replaced them, one with black ears and blue and black striped ears with a matching tail, the other with blue hair and and blue eras with orange tips, hs tail the same.

Ichigo let out a sob as he heard the ambulance around the corner, his heart burning in his chest as he let out another sob that shook his body, scooping the babies into his arms as paramedics rushed in, his sobs full of agony and sadness, the paramedics bombarding him with questions as they got him to stand up, not daring to take away his kittens as they led him out of the basement, his father and Unohana on a stretcher as they carried them out.

Back in the basement the walls were charred, ashes covering the floor and Aizen's headless body covered in it all, a paramedic who put the remains of his body in a bag, looking to his partner.

"What do you think happened here?" he asked, his partner sighing as he kicked some of the ash, a frown on his lips.

"I don't know Adjuchas, I don't know."

Adjuchas looked to the crest fallen neko, his blue hair he had put in a ponytail swaying.

He didn't know either, but he planned on figuring out.

Author's note: And the process is repeated. I am not going to write more on this story even with such an ending. Sorry, just learn to live with it. I hoped you guys enjoyed this long story because I don't think i like doing epilogues anymore. I'm gonna do a one shot or something…. Zack and Cloud baby! Or do a story for Different. I don't know.


End file.
